Life After War
by LunaLovegoodLoves
Summary: This story is about Dumbledore's Army's kids. It includes mostly James and Albus yet it does have other characters like Rose and Scourpius. I appreciate Reveiws L.L.L


The Life After War

**Disclaimer: I am ****not**** JK Rowling (I wish I was)**

**Chapter 1: James Potter Jr.**

It was a quiet day in April. After the war Ginny had given birth to a young boy very much like his grandfather, called James and then 3 years later Albus was born. Today was James's eleventh birthday and he couldn't be happier. He raced down the stairs at 6:30. "Dad, mum get up!" yelled James with the biggest smile on his face. Eight year old Albus stood next to James and yawned. "James, let us sleep!" said Harry

"No! Today is when I get my letter!" said James bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

"He sure is a morning person, Gin," said Harry.

"Dad its only 6:45!"

"Go to bed!"

"C'mon PLEEEEEESEEEEEEE"

"Oh fine!" Harry and Ginny got up miserably. They went down the stairs to see an owl pecking at the window holding what looked like a letter. "Oh gosh! This early, at bloody 7:00?" said Ginny.

"YES! I'm magical!"

"Really? Cool!" said little Albus.

"I know little bro!" said James excitedly

"What does the letter say?" asked Harry. James ripped the letter open and read aloud;

"Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

The second page with requirements says:

"Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS (On some occasions)"

"When can we go, when can we go?!" said James.

"Tomorrow." said Harry.

"Did you forget about presents, James?" asked Ginny. James paled.

"THERE'S PRESENTS?" James asked.

"Well of course!" said Harry. Harry pointed to 5 presents stacked in a neat pile.

"The red one is from me," Albus said proudly.

"Thanks Al!"

"You're Welcome!"

James tore open the red one and found a small golden snitch. "Cool! This'll help me practice! Thank you Albus!" James said. "You're welcome James," said Albus.

"Open mine in the yellow wraping paper, James. I think you'll like it a lot," said Harry. James ripped it open, finding a piece of blank parchment folded up. James unfolded it and looked at it, puzzled. "Dad what are you playing at? Its blank!" said James. Harry took out his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map read;

"

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_"

It had secret passageways and the people with their exact footsteps in Hogwarts. James grinned ear to ear. "Thanks dad!" said James.

"TRY not to get in to too much trouble, James," said Harry.

"I can't believe you got him that Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I think it's cool," said Albus

Paste your document here.


End file.
